Loving Embrace: A SonTails Story
by Alistair Lowary
Summary: This is what happens when I decide to write a lemon. Contails YAOI Boy/Boy . If you can't handle that, then I suggest you don't read this. Rated M for lemony-ness. Anyway, when Sonic and Tails confess their love for eachother, some strange stuff happens. Contains SONTAILS, possibly other pairings later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Anyway, this isn't my best work. I sorta rushed it. Also, this is my first _detailed_ story, so it's bound to stink a little bit. THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, THAN DON'T READ THIS! It also may have chapters, depending on if I feel like it.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: FEELINGS

BY ALISTAIR LOWARY

Tails the Fox found himself standing atop a large hill overlooking checkered canyons and snowy mountains. The crisp night air provided a soft breeze which caressed the fur on his body. It was a quiet night, serene and peaceful.

But the temperature was the last thing on the kit's mind. Tails knew why he had come to this place. There was always a reason why he came here, to this perfect valley. "_And that reason should be here very shortly…."_

There was a soft shuffling of grass from behind the fox. Suddenly, Tails felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and he heard a sigh of contentment as a blue hedgehog buried his face in the kit's neck.

"Hello, my love…" Sonic's voice washed over Tails like a tide on the beach, instantly calming him to an almost comatose state. "It's wonderful to see you again."

Tails carefully slipped free of Sonic's grasp and turned to face the cobalt hedgie. "Sonic…" The kit jerked his head toward the ground and smiled seductively. "You don't know how long I've waited for this…"

The golden fox's newfound energy took Sonic by surprise. Tails forced the blue blur onto the ground, locking lips with Sonic on the way. The kit took in the wonderful taste of his love's saliva, almost drowning in the pleasure of the moment.

Sonic brought his hand down Tails' back, causing him to shudder softly. Tails ran his fingers through Sonic's fur, stopping when he got to a certain part of the hedgie's anatomy. The kit looked up at Sonic, who simply gave a nod and a reassuring smile.

Tails began to rub Sonic's member, trying to force blood into the area. But no matter the kit's efforts, the hedgie just wouldn't get hard. "_Well, I'll fix that!"_ Tails moved down Sonic's body, until his mouth hovered just over his love's penis. He softly teased the head, licking in small circles. "_This should do the trick!"_

Sonic moaned quietly, whimpering "Tails…" every few seconds. By now, the blue blur's penis was fully erect, and Tails could begin his work. The kit placed his hand around Sonic's cock and began to rub. The hedgie's moaning became louder and louder. "_He's gonna cum…"_

Suddenly, Tails felt a massive jolt throughout his entire body as the earth shook and went black…

* * *

Tails opened his eyes and found himself lying on the floor, his bed sheets twisted about him, and a rather nasty bump on his forehead from where he'd hit the ground.

The fox got up and placed the sheets back on the bed. He couldn't remember much about the previous night, other than the fact that he'd had a dream. It must've been a pretty good one too, judging by the size of the stain on his underwear. "_Damn, if I could just remember these things!"_ Oh, and the fact that he'd fallen out of bed must've meant that it was _really _intense.

Tails wasted no time in getting started with his morning routine. He quickly jumped into the shower, sighing in contentment as he washed away the dirt and grime from the previous day.

Memories from yesterday afternoon flooded into the kit's mind. Eggman hadn't been losing as gracefully as he had in the past, and yesterday had been a prime example of that. The nefarious doctor had sent wave after wave of robots at them, each one harder to kill than the last. In fact, he and Sonic almost had to…

Tails' stomach almost turned upside-down at the mere mention of Sonic's name. The kit almost fell out of the shower as a sudden wave of dizziness overcame him.

More thoughts of Sonic flooded through him, and with each one, Tails noticed that he was getting hard. Was it possible that… "_Could those dreams have been about me and…"_

Tails forced himself to dismiss the thoughts as the water suddenly ran cold. Cursing under his breath, the kit quickly turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. "_Damnit! I'm going to need to call the guy again!"_

The golden fox sighed and wiped the steam from the mirror. A blank reflection stared back at him. Those thoughts that he had just experienced… well, they _disturbed_ him. Tails had never had those kinds of feelings before. He'd read about them, of course, but never felt them himself.

The kit's sky-blue eyes searched his reflection. They searched for answers that couldn't be in any textbook, or any online article. Well, at least not one that Tails was willing to go to and find out. Tails continued to stare into the mirror, until his lips silently formed the words: "_Am I gay?"_

* * *

A loud buzzing sound rose Sonic the Hedgehog from slumber. "_Damn those construction people!"_ This was _not_ the best way to start the morning. Suddenly, a jackhammer started pounding. "_Oh wait, that's my head."_ The blue wonder was tempted to open the window and shout a few obscenities out in the general direction of the construction workers. "_C'mon, Sonic… you're better than that!"_

The hedgehog walked into the kitchen and started up the coffee grinder. That, in combination with the loud noise outside, caused Sonic's head to spin.

Oh, and last night's dream certainly wasn't helping either. Oh, no… last night's dream was something to _definitely_ wonder about. It had been, _interesting_, to say the least. Suffice to say that Sonic had realized it was a dream about halfway through, due to the fact that Tails couldn't possibly know how to do _that_…

As a matter of fact, Sonic didn't know if Tails could do _any _of "that". Nor did he know why he was having those kinds of dreams about his little brother. But what he did know was that if Tails did know any of "that", at least he'd be _good_ at it. Well, at least in Sonic's mind.

The hedgie poured the ground beans from the grinder into the coffee maker and pressed the start button. The machine made a loud crackling sound, and then smoke started pouring out from somewhere on the infernal thing.

"_God damnit! This just isn't my day."_ Sonic quickly unplugged the machine and doused it with water. "_You know, I bet Tails could fix this; he…"_

Sonic's train of thought left the station, leaving him behind. "_What was I thinking again?"_ Damnit, these things always happened whenever Sonic thought about Tails.

"_But then again, why shouldn't they?" _The cobalt hedgie let his mind drift, thinking about Tails' golden fur, his wonderful eyes. "_More beautiful than the sky itself…"_

Sonic raised an eyebrow. Since when had _he_ been the poetic one? And _WHY WAS HE HAVING THESE KINDS OF THOUGHTS ABOUT TAILS?_ The kit was Sonic's best friend! Besides, Sonic was straight. Or so he thought; recent events would disagree with him.

Sonic sighed and turned toward the living room. As he passed by his room, the floor length mirror caught his eye. He simply stared at it for several minutes, before silently forming the words "_Am I gay?"_

* * *

Well, whatcha think? Please review, even if you wish to remain anonymous. I do like hearing from my fans!


	2. Chapter 2: Tails' Confession

**I am SOOO sorry for the long wait. I've just had a really hectic past month and now I'm getting ready to head back to school and all that... So yeah, here's chapter 2.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: TAILS' CONFESSION

ALISTAIR LOWARY

Tails had already established that he was bisexual. Well, possibly homosexual. Or was it actually neither of those, and in fact just rampant teenage hormones out of control? "_Damn it! Why is this so hard to figure out?"_

Well, it was what it was. There was no denying that Tails had strong feelings for his best friend and big brother. In fact, since the kit had admitted that, he'd come to remember some details about the dreams that he'd been having. _Strong_ _feelings _was actually an understatement.

Tails sighed. This whole thing was something that he wished he could just grab a book off of his shelf and read all about. Unfortunately, his library mostly contained particle science and quantum physics textbooks. "_I guess reading books about people wanting to make mad love to best friends just isn't really my thing."_

Tails slumped down into his couch and with the fur on his left tail. If the dreams were any indication (and he knew they were), than this was something that the fox _really _wanted to explore further.

The kit could picture Sonic hovering over him right now, lips pressed against his. He could feel Sonic's tongue in his mouth, exploring every nook and cranny. And then he could feel himself pressed up against the hedgie, his soft and steady heartbeat lulling Tails to sleep.

The loud sound of a horn brought Tails back to reality. There wasn't a doubt left in the kit's mind mind that he was gay. He knew he was, and he also happened to be madly in love with his best friend, Sonic the Hedgehog.

But Sonic couldn't possibly be gay, could he? Sonic couldn't possibly return Tails' feelings; he was just too perfect. Besides, he'd gone out with way too many girls to even be bi. No, these were just the delusions of a horny teenage fox.

Tails sighed again and his ears drooped. There was no way he could ever be together with the cobalt wonder; especially with that devil, Amy Rose, on his back all the time. "_I suppose I'll just have to settle with being his "lil' bro"…"_

The young kit crossed his arms in thought. Perhaps there was _something_ he could do. Amy was out of town for the week on a vacation, and Sonic would be alone until she got back. "_Yes, that's it! I can just call him up and talk to him! Maybe invite him over for lunch?" _Tails didn't fully know what he expected to accomplish by this, other than getting some alone time with his best friend.

The golden fox pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contact list. Finally, he came to Sonic's cell number. Biting his lip, he pressed the call button.

"All right, that comes to $42.99, please."

Sonic's mouth fell open. "Oh, _come on_! I could buy a new coffee maker for half that!"

The appliance repairman shrugged. "Hey, just because you're a superhero doesn't mean that I can give you discounts. I have a job to keep, you know."

The hedgehog glared at the man and pulled out his wallet. "Yeah, yeah… Here's a 50. Keep the change."

The repairman smiled greedily and grabbed the money. He quickly left the apartment. As soon as the door was closed, Sonic let out a long and exasperated sigh. Today really wasn't the best of his life. "_Could this morning get any worse?"_

As if on cue, the cobalt hedgie's cell phone rang, playing a loud and annoying tune that Sonic had no idea how to change. He angrily flipped it open. "WHAT?!"

"Sonic?"

The blue wonder instantly softened his voice as he realized who he was talking to. "Hey Tails, what's up?"

There was a pause on the other end. "I – I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to come over for some lunch today?"

Sonic smiled. Perhaps he needed some time with his friend to get his mind off of the morning's events. "Sure! I'll meet you in an hour?"

"OK! See you then, Sonic!"

Sonic heard a squeal of excitement from the other end of the line before Tails hung up. "_Man, Tails must be having_ _a much better day than I am."_

But a strange feeling slowly came over Sonic. He slowly sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Numerous questions filled his head, each one harder to answer than the last.

"_Will my shirt look all right?"_

"_Will I smell all right for him?"_

"_What if I say the wrong thing and upset him?"_

"_How can I go through lunch without blabbing my feelings for him?"_

"_If I do blab, what if he rejects me?"_

Sonic let out a soft gulp. That was the one thing that he couldn't bear. He'd grown accustomed to Tails' companionship. If the kit were to reject him; tell him that he never wanted to see him again, then that would just be too much for the cobalt hedgie.

"_Well… I guess I'll just have to be extra careful."_

Cobalt chuckled a little. _Extra careful._ Yeah, as if that would do any good. Sonic tried to call upon his previous experiences to help with this crisis. He'd certainly been around the proverbial block a couple of times, but he'd never felt this way about anyone before. He knew he was on his own with this one.

Sonic the Hedgehog was a hero to all of Mobius. He'd defeated Dr. Eggman countless times, and he'd brought freedom to a good portion of the planet. But compared to his current situation, that was nothing. This situation, Sonic realized, had left him completely helpless and at the mercy of fate.

Tails quickly threw a dozen or so hot dogs into his microwave. He knew that he had to make everything perfect for Sonic. He didn't know why, he just knew that he _had _to. The golden kit flipped through a cookbook, trying to find his friends favorite recipe for chilidogs.

Finally, Tails pulled out a small piece of paper with Sonic's handwriting on it. "_Let's see… microwave hot dogs, and add in…"_ Oh, of course it was regular canned chili.

A knock on the door caused Tails to crush the slip of paper in his palm, and a sudden wave of nervousness rushed over the kit. "_He's here!"_ Tails quickly regained his composure, and walked over to the door. He opened it to find Sonic leaning against one of the pillars on his porch, smiling warmly.

"Sonic! I'm so glad you made it!"

"Well, I figure a little time away from my apartment might be good for me. I think my coffee maker was made by Eggman."

"Well, it's good to see you." Tails pulled the cobalt hedgie into a tight hug. Sonic's scent made the kit sigh happily.

"Uh, Tails? Need some oxygen here!"

The golden fox quickly pulled back from the hug, blushing. "So, uh…" Tails rubbed his arm awkwardly. "You look _different._" Well, that was a stupid statement. But it was a good conversation starter; Sonic did indeed look different. Tails' best friend wore nothing less than a fine button-up shirt and dress slacks, instead of his usual white t-shirt and cargo shorts.

"Yeah, well, I thought that I might look good for once."

"Yeah…" The two stood at the doorway for a few more minutes, simply staring at each other. "So… you wanna come in?"

Sonic laughed. "I thought you'd never ask. What's for lunch?"

"Chilidogs..." Tails pulled the now finished hog dogs out of the microwave and set them into buns. "I've never really made them before, but I think I've got the gist of it."

The kit's ears picked up the sound of Sonic's chuckling. "The _what_ of it? Now you're just making up words to sound funny."

"No, Sonic. When you've got the gist of something, it means that you've got the knack of it." Tails chuckled himself as he set the complete meal down on the table. "Just don't ask me where the word came from."

Tails' cobalt companion came into the kitchen, sniffing. "Something smells delicious." Sonic quickly sat down at the table and took a large bite out of the chilidog. "Oh, god. Tails, you're delicious! Where'd you learn to do this?"

The kit jerked his head up to face his friend. "What?" His voice was instantly filled with a strange panic.

Sonic raised an eyebrow at Tails. "I said that these chilidogs are delicious, and I was wondering where you learned to cook them."

Tails let out a sigh of relief and quickly shook his head, banishing his current thoughts. "They're not that hard to make, Sonic."

"Well, at any rate, I do love you."

The kit perked his head up again. "Huh?"

Sonic's eyes motioned to the chili dogs. "I love them; they're pretty good."

Tails couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Sonic to say those words. To say that he loved him, that he wanted him. He wanted that just so _desperately._

"Look, can I talk to you, Sonic?"

"'Course, li'l buddy. You can tell me anything."

Tails felt tears filling up in his eyes. "I – I'm in love, Sonic."

The golden kit caught a glimpse of something strange crossing Sonic's face. Was it _disappointment_? However, Sonic's smile returned before Tails could discern what the emotion was. "Well… that's – that's great, Tails!"

"No, Sonic, it's not! I mean, the fact that I'm in love is great, but the fact that I'm in love with…" Tails quickly shut his mouth, burying his face in his hand. He couldn't do it. The kit couldn't risk everything over this. "_But you have to, Tails. You know it."_

"Go on, Tails… you're all right. Please, tell me…"

The kit sniffled and took a deep breath. This was it. "It's just that… Well, it's just that I'm in love with – with you…"

Tails looked up to see Sonic's jaw wide open. Numerous tears rolled town the kit's cheek as he thought of the feelings of betrayal that Sonic must be feeling.

"I'm… I'm so sorry, Sonic…"

After a few moments, something totally unexpected happened. Sonic jumped over the table and grabbed Tails, sending him flying toward the floor. He landed with a loud thud, Sonic on top, straddling him and pinning him to the ground.

"God, Tails. I love you too, I really do!" Sonic voice was filled with want, and the kit was totally stunned. Sonic pressed his lips to the kit's, his tongue running over them, seeking entrance. Tails gladly opened his mouth and allowed Sonic to explore, his entire being paralyzed in pleasure. "_What's going on here? Is this really happening? If I'm dreaming again, I hope I don't wake up before the saucy parts are finished!"_

After what seemed like an eternity, Sonic pulled out of the kiss, the two gasping for air. The cobalt hedgie simply looked down at Tails, who had a huge smile on his face. Sonic returned the smile as he picked up the fox bridal style and carried him into the bedroom.

Tails found himself thrown onto the bed, with Sonic on top of him once again. Sonic pulled off Tails' shirt and gently ran his fingers down Tails' back, earning a soft whimper from the kitsune. "Sonic…" The fox pressed his lips up to his best friends, kissing passionately.

The hedgie gently pulled out of the kiss and locked eyes with Tails. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Sonic's voice was a whisper. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Sonic…" Tails pulled Sonic even closer to him. "I've wanted this for a long time now. Don't you dare stop!"

Cobalt smiled and gently licked the tip of Tails' nose. Sonic slowly worked his way down the kit's body, planting kisses along the way. Finally, Sonic stopped and gently took Tails' penis into his hand.

"Sonic…" Tails voice was little more than a soft purr. "Don't stop."

The hedgie complied and started to lick the tip in little circles, making Tails shudder with pleasure. The kitsune was sure that he'd never felt this much passion in his entire life.

It didn't take long for Tails' penis to become totally erect, and when that happened, Sonic put the whole thing into his mouth, causing the fox to cry out in delight. After a few minutes of this, Tails was sure that he couldn't take any more. The fox gasped as he felt that tingling sensation return to his body. "Sonic, I'm gonna – I'm gonna…"

Tails screamed Sonic's name as he released into the hedgie's mouth. For a few moments, the kit felt as if he was in heaven, looking down at his contracting body.

"God, that was great…" A large smile spread across the kit's face as he turned to Sonic, who was smiling back.

"I'm not done yet, Tails."

The fox raised an eyebrow. What more was there to do? He'd already felt the best that he'd ever felt. Tails looked over at Sonic, who was applying some lotion to his fingers. Giving a warm smile at Tails, the hedgie inserted a finger into Tails' ass, causing the kit to wince a little from the sharp sting.

Sonic noticed this, and began to pull out. "No!" Tails glared at his new lover. "You keep going."

Cobalt carefully inserted another finger, which caused even more pain for Tails. By now, the kit was whimpering, but he was still adamant that Sonic finish what he had started.

Suddenly, the hedgie pulled his fingers out. Just as Tails was starting to complain, he felt Sonic's penis enter his ass. The kit yelped in pain, but still commanded Sonic to continue.

After a short while, Sonic began to thrust, slowly at first, but then he began to pick up speed as Tails' whimpering turned to moaning. The kit now felt as if there was nothing in the world that mattered to him more than what was happening right there in the bedroom.

Suddenly, Tails let out a loud yelp of pleasure as he felt Sonic hit something inside of him. Cobalt, seeing this, smiled and repeated his previous action. Each time, the kit's screams became louder and louder.

Through tears of pleasure, Tails saw Sonic panting and sweating as he thrusted in and out of the kit's entrance. He was obviously having a hard time holding on. Smiling, Tails began to thrust in sync with Sonic, until he felt the tingle return to his body.

"Tails! DON'T STOP!" Sonic's voice echoed throughout the large house as he released into Tails' ass. The feeling of Cobalt's semen in his butt made Tails release again as well, shooting his essence onto Sonic's chest.

The two new lovers sighed happily as Sonic pulled out from Tails and collapsed beside the fox, panting. "Tails… I had no idea you felt that way about me."

The golden kit smiled at Cobalt. "I'm just glad you returned the feeling."

Sonic laughed sleepily and kissed Tails' nose. "I love you, Tails. Always have…."

The kitsune wrapped his legs around Sonic and cuddled up next to him, letting his head rest against his lover's chest, listening to his slow and warm heartbeat. "I love you too, Sonic…. I really do."

* * *

**So yeah, please REVIEW! I love reviews so much, especially when they're positive or contain constructive criticism!**


End file.
